Now and Forever
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Kasar has requested a special assignment, let’s hope all goes well.


* * Here's the legal stuff, I do not own the Ducks nor did Disney gave me permission to use The Mighty Ducks name or characters. I created these stories because I love the Ducks and don't want to see them fade away.

I created Kaladan, Caith, Summer, Dawn, Darkwing, Kaven, Draven, Shara, Taro, Kavaro, Kalsem, Berrin, Zorada, Sia, Rhodney, Jonas, Zahra and a few others. I own Fasttrach but I did not create him, Stivz did.

The other characters that are in my stories belong to their respective owners and I have used them with their owner's permission. If you wish to use my characters in your stories, please go to my website for my e-mail address.

This is the second story of my series, yes, I know it means introducing original characters first but I do not care if it is odd or not, it is the way I wish to introduce them to you. You will understand the group the Ancients a bit more, this way.

Please read and review my stories. Thank you for reading this, now onto the stories.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Now and Forever.

Kasar has requested a special assignment, let's hope all goes well.

The sixteen year old boy with black feathers and dusty blue hair, and teal eyes walked towards the Ancients' temple, this time he would not be in the blue cloak; instead he wore a simple red and gold silk t-shirt with matching pants and a pair of sapphire swords on his back. The Ancients stepped out of his path as he entered the temple, this boy was one of the Immortals, and none wanted to face his wrath.

Kaladan was walking in the temple talking with couple of Ancients; she was only fourteen years old and was shining as the Supreme Ancient's apprentice. The other Ancients started to ignore the fact that she was female now. There were more females in the ranks. Kasar noticed her and realized that she didn't see him as she walked off with another female. He needed to see her but he would wait till later, maybe catch her in her room. He loved chatting with her alone in her room. The conversations were much more relax and didn't have to whisper about but could actually laugh about things that would get them punished if done around the other Ancients even Kaladan who was the Apprentice to the Supreme Ancient could be punished.

Kasar had knocked on Kala's door and felt Kala's mind seek out who was there. He announced himself to her and found that she was in the bathroom. She told him she was covered up so he could come in and chat with her. Kasar walked towards the door leading to the bathroom and took a quick peek in. "Hi Kala."

"Hi yourself stranger, come in. I'm covered up," Kala said, as she turned her head towards the tall drake as he walked into the small room. Then, his calm face turned to horror. "Kasar, what is it?" She didn't realize it that he had seen the red color in the bath water.

"You're hurt; I'm getting you to the temple healers!" Kasar exclaimed, lunging towards her.

"Kasar, no, I'm not hurt or injured. I'm on my one day." Kala stated, gently holding her hand up using her magic to stop him from advancing forward.

"Your one day? Meaning you have started?" asked Kasar, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"Yes and I'm two years late for my age group. I should have started when I was twelve years old. Tomorrow will be a very hard day for me," said Kala.

"Why hard?" Kasar asked, never really knowing much about the female ducks' female problems.

"Tomorrow will be my lust and I'll be chased by most of the drakes here to where they can catch me and force themselves onto me," said Kala, looking away from Kasar.

"Meaning they're rape you just so they can please themselves?" asked Kasar.

"Yes, I have to hide within my room and hope they don't try breaking down the doors trying to get to me. I've informed the Supreme Ancient that I am not going to be out of my room for the next three days," Kaladan stated.

"I guess you will be a very lonely young duck then?" asked Kasar.

"Unfortunately, I will be busy studying the scrolls I have within my room to keep me from being too lonely. And maybe it will keep me enthralled long enough to keep me from leaving my room to find a mate," Kala chuckled.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do about staying with you and I'll seal up the room tight to where air can come in and out but people can't come in. Don't worry, I can resist the smell," Kasar said with a grin.

They talked till Kasar realized that Kala had fallen asleep in the bath water. It was a deep red and he knew she needed clean water now. He used his magic to drain the bath water and filled it up with fresh clean water. He did this about ten times that entire day and night.

The next morning, after draining the water from the bath and filled it up again, he noticed after changing the towel that Kala had placed over her nakedness that the towel was not showing any red signs and the water was lacking of it.

"Kala, I think you are off your one day of blood? I'll step into your room and allow you privacy to get dry and to come out here," Kasar stated. Kala nodded as he stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kala came out wearing a bathrobe. Kasar had made her bed ready to accept her when she came into the room. Kasar motioned for her to come over. Kala knew she was tired and she knew the best thing to do is let sleep come.

"I'll stay with you today and keep the other Ancients from trying to come in." Kasar stated in a low whisper.

"Thank you, Kasar," she whispered as she curled up against him, her hand on his chest and her head lying against his shoulder.

He watched her as she drifted off to sleep, then he turned towards the scrolls that were scattered around the room. He used his magic to pick them all up and place them onto the desk in order. He watched her for a few minutes marveling at how grown up she looked since he last seen her over three years ago. He remembered he was to see what has happened since he was there last not re-forge old friendships. Kasar watched as she slept, he pulled out his journal and started to write something down.

He started off with some observations that he had on the way there and then some questions he should ask Kaladan, but it soon lead into his own personal thoughts. She was very pretty, and he could if he wanted to but no she was more beautiful when untouched by immortal hands, it seems most mortals are.

He watched her quietly, like he had watched Lukara's pages, but this was different, she was a mortal with a free will and more potential than any page, but most of all she was her own master, he would not let any immortal take that away from her, this mortal female, Kaladan, this he swore to himself.

He gently moved from under her and was intrigued by the scrolls she had lying out. Kasar picked one up and unrolled it. It was a letter from her brother Canard, talking about his time in school and how much he missed her. He heard the bed sheets move as he glanced over to see Kala stirring.

"Kasar?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he said, as he walked over to her side. "I came back for a visit."

"I thought it was all a dream that I had." Kaladan whispered, looking at him and noticed his height. "You have gotten tall."

He nods. "I know you've grown as well."

"But not as tall as you. You must be the tallest drake I have ever seen in my entire life. So, how long do I have the honor of having you here at the Temple or is this trip short?" asked Kaladan, sitting up in her bed.

"It's a short trip; I came to see how everything was going."

"Well, the other male Ancients when you left started to harass me but I gave them the worst chewing out that they had ever received and then I informed them that they just harassed the new Apprentice to the Supreme Ancient. That shocked them the most and it made them realize that if he accepted me as an equal to get the status of the Apprentice then the Creator favored me and so they ignored my female appearance and started to treat me like one of them." Kaladan said.

"That's good, who's the creator?"

Kaladan went to some of the scrolls she had in her room and pulled out one. "This one will tell you more about the Creator. He is the one who gave our earliest ancestors life and made us in his own image."

"But everyone was created by Life, and Life is a she not a he, as for in her image, well it all depends on what form she is in, Life has many forms, just like the many races in existence have are in different forms."

"So the one you call Life is the Creator, and are you sure the Creator is female?"

"Very sure, she visits my mother, Time quite often."

Kaladan gasped in shock as she looked at Kasar and then started to cough hard. She looked at him and asked, her voice low, "You mean you have seen the Creator? Actually, touched him,"

"Yes I've seen her; she's quite nice and very pretty. When I was younger, she used to take me to the Ice Gardens by Deaths' domain."

Kala gulped, "What are you?"

"I'm an Immortal creature of the interdimensional axis, Limbo, the realm between all worlds, where Life, Death, Fate, Destiny, and Time rule."

Kaladan realized that she was in the presence of one of the Gods and dropped to her knees and bowed her head to him.

"What are you doing Kaladan? You're acting strange?"

Kaladan refused to rise up from her place as she spoke, "I'm sorry that I didn't know that you were one of them, Kasar. I beg your forgiveness."

"One of whom? And will you please get up, you are not someone's servant, you're your own master."

"You are one of the Gods!" Kaladan whispered, remaining where she was.

Kasar gently took her by the shoulder and stood her up and made her face him. "I'm an Immortal not a god, a person just like you, I'm not perfect and nor are you so that makes us equals."

"Kasar, we are not equals," Kaladan stated.

"In this realm we are, besides we are friends; don't let what I am by getting in the way with that friendship."

Kaladan thought back to when they first met, Kasar may had been a god but he never showed it, when they had cut her hair he had regrown it with his magic, had helped her harness her magic and gave her the strength to face the future that is ahead of her, and he was there for her when she needed someone to talk to when there was no one else she could talk to. It was true he was her friend, but he is a god. She sighed, he wanted her as a friend, not a servant and it is a mortal beings duty to please the gods, thus to please him she'd have to be a friend, and that means seeing him as an equal. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Your right, we are friends, I'm sorry for how I was acting."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Good, you had me worried for a little bit, but I guess I should have told you in the first place."

"I actually, figured that you must either have been a god or very well versed with your magic when you grew my hair back when they first chopped it off," Kaladan said. "I just didn't expect that you were an immortal."

"Immortals are the everyday people in Limbo, we go to school, after that we learn a trade and make our living, maybe settle down and have a family later on in existence, nothing extraordinary."

"But you can have all of eternity to be figuring out who you marry and when to have kids and even your trade. Here, it is so much faster," said Kaladan.

"To be honest the speed of time is relative to how you perceive it, and in Limbo it can get rather erratic at times."

"Meaning a minute here could be an hour there or an hour there could be a minute here?" asked Kala.

"Pretty much, some times thousands of years pass as a century, other times a single second could be several decades in a mortal realm."

"Wow, I never knew it could be so different there," spoke Kaladan.

"It is, at least time is static here."

"That's true. But one thing is good," said Kala.

"What?" Kasar asked.

"That you returned for a visit. My mentor and I have been troubled with a ritual that has to be performed soon and we need a '_God_' or someone to pose as the '_God_'. Maybe you could pose as him?" asked Kala.

Kasar shook his head. "Not a chance, I'm just a kid."

Kaladan looked at him in mild shock he was old enough at the age of 17 years to mate with a female. But maybe it was the way he was raised by the immortals that gave him the respect of the females here. "I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to speak with the Supreme Ancient about who will play the '_God_' in the ceremony."

~~~~~

A day later, Kaladan, Kasar and Supreme Ancient was talking about the ceremony to honor the Gods and cement the females to the ranks of the Ancients forever. Kasar flat out refused to play the part of the '_God' stating that he was just a kid._

"Then, we must find someone who could pose as the '_God' for the ceremony. If we don't find him soon, the ritual will be ruined and the female Ancients would not be cemented into our ranks fully, by this one Ancient's gift of her virginity to the '_God_'." The Supreme Ancient moaned._

"Maybe I should go out into the city and find someone who would be interested in performing the ritual?" asked Kaladan, knowing she could possibly find some drake to do it.

"Don't bother," came a voice from the shadows.

Kaladan, Kasar and the Supreme Ancient's hands flew up with flames erupting out of them. It was odd how someone could get in without them detecting their presence.

"Who are you?" asked Kaladan, not lowering her hands.

A light brown haired drake stepped into view ignoring the fire balls. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Darren,"

Kasar dropped his fireball, this drake was in Limbo clothes and wasn't marked, yet he wasn't immortal, that in it's self was very strange. "He's from the same realm as I am."

"He's what?" asked Kaladan, as she lowered her hands and reversed the fireball spell on her hands.

"He's from the same realm that I'm from."

"Meaning Limbo," spoke Darren.

"Then, you are one of the Gods?" Kaladan inquired.

Darren burst out into loud laughter.

"What's so funny? You don't seem to be any class from Limbo that I know of." stated Kasar.

Darren smiled. "You're a bit out of date, but that's all right, Kasar, you're too young to understand right now."

"How do you know my name? I never met you before today, I think," Kasar said, scratching his head. This drake knew his name and he didn't even know him.

"Every thing will make sense one day, Kasar. But now is not the time. You are too young to play the part; I'm to be your substitute."

"Well, okay. You got your '_God'. Now you can do the ritual?" asked Kasar, turning to the Supreme Ancient._

"Yes, we can. Darren, we must ask this of you. Are you a virgin to all females of our race?" asked Kaladan.

"Yes,"

"Then, follow me. We don't have much time to lose." Kaladan said, as she walked out of the room to one of the baths, it was lavished with towels and other bottles. She turned to him and spoke, "Bath completely. Leave nothing dirty. Your entire body must be cleansed of all dirt. Once, you are done with the bath, dry off with these towels. Anoint your skin with this green bottle. Knock on the door four times. I shall hand you your ritual garb."

"Right, anything else?" asked Darren.

"That's it till you are cleansed," replied Kala, as she walked out of the room leaving Darren to bath.

It was not too long before Kala heard the four knocks on the door. She opened the door and handed him the ritual garb. A few minutes later, she heard the knocks again and opened the door to find Darren robed and masked as the '_God_'. She walked away from him towards a tall pyramid temple. "The female you are to bed has a white cloth under her. It must be stained with her blood of her virginity. You have all night to mate with her or you may mate once with her. It is all up to you. In the morning, come out, mask still upon your face and hold up the bloody cloth to the Ancients below. From there, I'll take over."

Kaladan stopped at a room and pulled the drape aside. "My lord, thy mate waits. My dear, the '_God' has come."_

Darren stepped into the room which was lighted by candles to see the young female duck face hidden by a mask was lying flat on her back on a bed. The room was cool as he removed his cloth that covered him up with and soon he was kneeling between his mate's legs tasting her and then he placed himself within her breaking her virgin seal. It was hours later, he was lying against the female's chest when he realized that it was dawn. He stood up covering himself with his cloth, picked up the bloody cloth from under the girl's buttocks and walked out of the room to where he saw the Ancients gathered below. He raised the bloody cloth up for all to see. Kala stood next to him with a smile on her face as she took the cloth from him and walked over to a small fire and threw the cloth into the flames sealing the pact formally.

Darren smiled, of all the things he had been asked to do by the one he served; this had to be the most interesting. Darren quickly walked to the shadows and vanished leaving behind the mask he wore. He wondered if he would ever be summoned to do something like that again. It was fun. The entire night was exciting.

Kaladan noticed that he was gone and knew it was for the best as she went to see Kasar, who was writing something down in his journal. "Writing what happened last night down?"

"Yep, it's strange, he wasn't an Immortal or even a Guardian, he was from what I could tell mortal, but he wasn't marked as such, nor was he tame like the mortals are in Limbo, he seems very much like he is his own master."

"And for some reason, he knew you, Kasar. Very well, like you are his friend and yet he has a look in his eye like he considers you to be family," Kaladan said.

"He's probably from this time; a lot can happen in eight hundred years."

"True, you can never be sure what will happen over that long of a time span," Kaladan said.

Kasar nodded. "I have to go soon, I don't know when the next time we'll see each other again, but I'll always be your friend, now and forever."

"And I shall be your friend for as long as there is breath and that I have a soul, Kasar," spoke Kala, hugging him.

Suddenly, a voice came from the temple. "Get the Apprentice hurry! It's the Supreme Ancient!"

Kasar heard the yell. "Kala, I think they need you. Something is wrong."

Kala turned from Kasar to see couple of the Ancients running towards her. "Kaladan, you must come quickly. It's the Supreme Ancient! He's dead!"

Kaladan was shaken by the news as they rushed to the chamber of the Supreme Ancient. She went to his side and felt for his breath to her dismay, she found none. "Kasar, what happened?" she turned to look at Kasar as he stood there next to her.

"Death decided to end his life. Simple as that,"

"I think I know why he or she did it. The ritual last night, it said that there will be death to make it formally sealed once the '_God' mated his mate. He died when Darren placed himself within his mate last night," Kaladan said softly._

"Yes and that also means that you have now a much bigger role in the ranks of the Ancients," Kasar whispered.

"I don't know if I can do it properly."

"You can, and you will."

"I...I...," Kaladan stood up tall and turned towards the other Ancients. "Gather the wood for the funeral pyre, the former Supreme Ancient must be burnt immediately so his soul is free to go to our '_God_'."

Kasar smiled it was time for him to return home. By the time, Kaladan had realize he was gone the Supreme Ancient was covered in fire from the pyre. It was now a new chapter for the Ancients on Puckworld with their new Supreme Ancient a female duck by the name of Kaladan Thunderbeak.

Stay tuned, the next one is coming.


End file.
